


Just go with it

by PerturbedPomegranate



Category: Grethan - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Pining, Twincest, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerturbedPomegranate/pseuds/PerturbedPomegranate
Summary: This is my first fiction with some more graphic pieces, still pretty tame though to be honest...
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan’s POV

Ethan was kind of having a shit day, and he couldn’t really place why.  
Like sure, some typical annoying things had happened; like his Uber took twenty minutes too long when he and Grayson were driving to an early morning meeting, he hadn’t eaten until late afternoon by the time their schedule cleared, and he had a headache that was making the smallest sounds grating. 

But more than that, he felt like the sky was collapsing down all around him.

Maybe if he just took some Advil and laid down he would feel better.

But after he had been laying in bed for forty minutes and the only thing he felt were his sweaty legs clinging to his fuzzy blanket, he decided that wasn’t gonna work either.

Instead he went out of his room to find the next best thing, some quality time with Grayson: and by that he meant finding Grayson and complaining about how bad his day was going.  
Even if it only ended up annoying his twin it still made him feel marginally better.

So when he stepped into Grayson’s room and found him having a great time all by himself, Ethan immediately wanted to turn tail and get the hell out of there.  
The sight of Grayson on his back had him pinned though. 

As every inch of his body was just about on display. From his thighs tightening and shifting against the fabric of his pushed down shorts, to his shirt which was bunched under his armpits to show off his muscled chest. Grayson’s tan expanse of skin shifted in the bed almost like he was trying to escape his own pleasure.  
And the way he was biting down his own moans as he played with his tip was downright pornographic.

Perhaps Ethan had been a bit more out of it than he realized, because instead of sneaking out fast and quietly, he stood there gaping like an idiot as Grayson’s eyes opened and looked right at him.

“Ethan what the fuck?!!” Grayson yelled, finally seeing his brother in the room with him.  
Grayson could have sworn he had locked the door, and last he checked Ethan was very much asleep.

And, suddenly he wasn’t feeling quite as into it, as he almost tore his sheet trying to cover himself fast enough.  
Unfortunately for both of them; Ethan had already gotten an eyeful, and although he may have heard his brother do this sort of thing before; seeing him was a very different story.

“Get the fuck out Ethan!” Grayson screamed again, this time getting louder and angrier. 

As if splashed by cold water, Ethan finally realized where he was and what was going on.  
“Y-yeah, I uhhh- sorry.” He murmured actually gaining enough awareness now to turn robotically and leave Grayson’s room.

Ethan just stood there for what was probably around four minutes at Grayson’s door once he had left the room and was just staring at the ground. Soon he heard Grayson getting up and walking towards the door though, so he took the gap of time to quickly dive back into his own room.

Amongst all the thoughts someone could have after seeing their twin brother jacking it, it was probably most unhelpful to realize to oneself that they had found the image kinda hot.

That and he was honestly a little peeved that Grayson hadn’t been exaggerating when he had joked about being the bigger twin. It wasn’t like he was so much bigger that it was embarrassing, but it was at the very least noticeable.

Ethan dove into his mattress and took the time to groan deeply into his pillow, hoping maybe he could suffocate himself.  
He was not going to think about this.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ethan was thinking about it.

It had been about two weeks since his experience of having walked in on his brother, and it was giving him very unhelpful, not at all productive thoughts.  
Sure, he had managed to not remember it too much when he realized it was making Grayson awkward around him.  
And three days of Grayson tip toeing around Ethan was torture. For anyone else it may have been the duration of a regular argument. But his twin literally lived with him and if he was being honest, did most of the chores.  
So having him glare at him whenever they were in the same room really got tired fast.

It was made worse by the fact that they had to film soon and it wouldn’t be possible to put in clips where Grayson was looking positively murderous towards him the whole time.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal for them in some ways, but because they were so close it was usually when they pushed those very specific boundaries that either of them got really upset.  
It got to the point that Grayson even refused to try and cook for Ethan or work out with him.  
Thankfully the morning of the fourth day Ethan’s kicked puppy look got through to his stoic younger brother and he relented on the moodiness.

But filming the next day went about as well as expected, when they had to film twice as much as usual just to cut out all the times Grayson smacked Ethan’s arm away or tried to hit him mid sentence.

By the following week Grayson’s anger had died out, and now he just kind of occasionally pushed Ethan away if he had clung too long. And all was back to normal.  
Or at least, it should’ve been.

Every time Grayson was doing anything around him it seemed as though that memory had started to come to mind again.

Maybe his guilt at embarrassing Grayson had kept the memory at bay for a while, but once things got rolling again it was like the stupid thought was super-glued inside his skull.

When Grayson went to bed a bit early, the image was there, of him just laid out on his bed stroking himself. If he was going to swim, suddenly Ethan was picturing him very much naked and very much wet, lounging on one of their pool chairs. If he stretched back to crack his spine, an image flashed of him trailing a hand down his pants and having his erection poke out against his stomach.

Ethan had gone insane, and it was all Grayson’s fault.

——————————————

By the time a full month had gone by and Ethan had spent the last half of it imagining his brother in erotic scenarios, he had to admit a couple of things to himself.

One, that just maybe, possibly, he found his brother attractive. And that could mean either one of two things. Either a) he was a huge narcissist and seeing his twin jack off had been the perfect fuel to imagine his own, near identical beauty, or b) he was crushing on his own twin, and it might have already progressed past the stage of what he was willing to admit to.

Ethan hoped it was neither, but he also knew it was the second one.

It had seemed like all this time he had been restrained by the fact that he hadn’t caught his brother in full view and therefore couldn’t imagine him in any sexual way.

But throw the image of Grayson arching his back and moaning into his pillow with his whole body on wide display and Ethan was fucked.

Was he going to do anything with this supposedly earth-shattering information?  
Like maybe escape to the ends of the earth and become some kind of nature survivalist like the kinds Grayson frothed over?  
Absolutely not.

So his choices given this new information about himself and his very huge, gross, hard-on for his twin allotted him two options: tell Grayson and quite possibly die of mortification, or test the waters and decide on how best to either pursue this or retreat, and save himself the heart break.

In retrospect, Ethan should have known he was sure to go in the worst possible direction.  
__________________________

It would have actually been less embarrassing to just tell Grayson he had a big fat crush on him.

Currently however, Ethan was very obscenely lipping down a popsicle, trying to gauge his twin’s reaction.  
It had not gone as hoped as Grayson’s first response was undisguised revoltion, and second, mild concern.

“Stop it, you’re gonna choke.” Grayson ordered, quite obviously gagging just watching Ethan be gross.  
Ethan stopped and pulled the popsicle all the way out, gagging himself as it dragged against the back of his tongue. He looked down at the offending treat in disgust, covered in spit and melting fast. 

“Why are you so gross? We were raised the same.” Grayson said, side-eyeing him suspiciously as he turned back to his phone. “Seriously, you looked like a bird choking down a worm.”

So obviously, that hadn’t worked.  
That, or Grayson didn’t like blow jobs.

****************

Ethan’s second attempt at ‘seducing’ his twin had arguably gone both better and worse.

Better because for about two seconds Grayson had actually seemed impressed with Ethan going harder with his workout than usual. Even managing to get a compliment or two like “yeah, baby. Show ‘em what you’re made of!” And “woo, this is no problem for ya, huh E?”.  
Ethan had even gotten a “take it off!” When he had to shed his tank mid-routine.

Good things didn’t tend to last for Ethan since he had never known when to stop.

So when he winded himself having the bar fall against his chest with far more weight than he could handle, he kind of deserved that.  
That and, Grayson had clearly tried to stop him several times beforehand, but instead Ethan pushed and instead insisted that Grayson watch.

Luckily he only bruised his chest and his ego.

*****************  
He shouldn’t even mention his attempt to flirt while Grayson was building.  
It ended up with one blood-stained tee, a very angry Grayson and Ethan almost bursting into tears.

*****************  
Ethan decided one last attempt would be his last as he was queueing up a shitty horror movie and was standing, waiting in Grayson’s room.  
One last time to try and see if Grayson had any interest in him at all before he subjected himself to a shitty life of quietly pining over his twin.

In all honesty, he could easily see that being the case, because as much as he would like to move on from this, when he realized Grayson was attractive to him, everything else just made a lot more sense.  
It didn’t stop with just attraction, Ethan wasn’t stupid despite some people’s opinions. 

Even if all else changed, if he couldn’t recall even his own name, if the world was stripped away; Ethan knew he would still love Grayson.

So his endeavours to try and attract him had been selfish and nothing more. He wanted Grayson to himself. To not let him fall in love with someone who would have made him happy if it meant he could monopolize his twin. 

Even before he recognized his feelings, he had already been so used to isolating Grayson from others so they had they own little world to share and escape to.

So when Grayson entered the room with some snacks looking like a dream come true, Ethan decided to stop.  
He could handle this being one-sided.  
But he wanted Grayson to be happy, even if it meant he would end up miserable.

So he strode to the door where Grayson was talking to him about something and he kissed him.

Grayson’s POV

Ethan’s lips pressed firmly against Grayson’s own, and it was by sheer will alone that he gripped the popcorn bowl as tight as he did to stop it from falling.

Ethan’s mouth was slightly wet as though he had been running his tongue over his lips, and the warm press of them had Grayson growing in his lounge pants.

He scrunched his eyes shut and was starting to melt into it when Ethan tore himself away.

Ethan was also tenting a bit but what shocked Grayson about this bizarre situation most were the obvious tears Ethan had now taken to swiping away with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, Gray, I’m so sorry.” Ethan croaked out, shoving past him to head towards his room.  
It took a little bit for Grayson’s brain to rewire itself and take hold of the situation.

He was pleased with most of what had just happened, until he heard some loud sounds coming from Ethan’s room.

He placed the popcorn bowl he was still clutching on the floor and went to see what Ethan was doing that was causing such a racket.

He opened his twin’s door to find half his stuff knocked over and all of his travel cases out and opened. Ethan sitting in front of the cases, furiously shoving things into them.

“Ethan? What happened, why are you messing up your room?” Grayson asked confusedly. Just minutes ago he was kissing him like the world was ending. In a way: also helping Grayson’s to fall into place. Then suddenly it looked like he was trying to leave.

“What do you mean?!” Ethan yelled. “I just kissed you and that was messed up and I-“ Ethan stumbled, searching for the words. “Grayson, I’m in love with you. I’m sorry, this was all, just, I don’t know. I can’t stay around you like this, I’m pretty fucked up.”  
He stopped packing a moment to stare at his hands before he picked up pace again.

“So?” Grayson asked, honestly confused. 

He had already gotten the gist of how Ethan felt about him by the time he tried to lean on his saw, just to compliment his eyes. It was cute, but also the stupidest thing ever due to the fact they literally had identical eyes.

Ethan stopped again and looked shocked. “So?! Grayson I’m your brother!  
I want to have a relationship with you, I want to fuck you, do you get that??”

Grayson sighed, rolling his eyes and getting down to eye level with Ethan on the floor.  
He stared at Ethan directly so he could punctuate his next words.

“So?.. Why did you stop?”

Ethan just looked at him and stared back.  
He paused before seemingly gaining some newfound courage.

“Did- did you not want me to?” Ethan asked, very unsure of himself.

Grayson rolled his eyes and figured he could take the lead from here.  
So he decided to get started by pulling Ethan back in for another kiss.


	2. Ah, fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue from before, but Grayson can be a bit pushy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit dirtier with this one... oops!

Grayson slid his fingers into Ethan's to take hold of his hand and led him to his feet.  
The entire time Ethan couldn't stop either staring at his lips or into his eyes; seemingly torn between which was more enticing.  
"I swear E, if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna kiss you again." Grayson teased.

"I'd be alright with that." Ethan responded, moving a hand to Grayson's neck.  
If Ethan was going to be that sweet, Grayson thought it was only fair to accept, he thought as he moved in for another kiss.  
His lips pushed softly at first back over Ethan's.  
Slotting together, he dragged his mouth over his twins, moving his hand away to grip Ethan's hips instead.  
Grayson pushed his fingers in, a bit forceful with his grip.  
He didn't bother being gentle with his kisses either, pushing his tongue past Ethan's lips and dragging it over his upper row of teeth.  
Ethan couldn't help the ticklish sensation drawing a deep inhale from him, trying to breathe around Grayson's tongue into the sides of his mouth.  
The expanding of his chest begged Grayson to run his hands over Ethan's ribs, pressing softly against his breaths. Moving more purposefully, he slid his hands under Ethan's shirt and stroked his thumbs over his hard chest.  
Grayson continued his ministrations as he explored deeper into Ethan's mouth, laying his tongue flat against the roof of it and rubbing.  
The sensations of Grayson licking the insides of his mouth started to make Ethan wonder how his mouth would feel a bit lower down.  
So with a pop he pushed Grayson away and pressed kisses to his twin's cheek and jawline, hoping he would do the same.

Although Grayson did take to nipping Ethan's neck and drawing small gasps out his twin. Instead Grayson felt frustrated at the fact that Ethan seemed to be trying to one up him.  
Grayson wanted to be the one to push Ethan down, and he wasn't gonna wait if he didn't have to.  
Drawing a leg between Ethan's, Grayson slid his knee against Ethan's dick which had begun pressing up against his waistband. The hot pressure of Grayson's leg had Ethan shifting and rolling into it. And Grayson was no less excited against Ethan's leg.

Grayson would go as far as to call the sight mouthwatering. Ethan had been wearing grey shorts which made the line of his cock very visible, and did nothing to hide the wet spot which was slowly gathering around the band.  
No one could really say he was at fault then, when he grabbed him in hand and started rubbing his cock through the fabric.  
The sensation of Grayson's touch wasn't anything like what Ethan had imagined. Suspecting it to be much more like his own. Instead his hand was slightly wider, and firmer against his hard-on. The thought of their difference just made him leak more.  
And the surprise of his pressing touch made him groan; collapsing against his shoulder, Ethan just clung on to steady himself.  
"A-ah, fuck Gray." Ethan hissed. "Don't stop. Please."  
Seeing Ethan falling apart, just from this much, drove Grayson's confidence even more.  
But he was tired of going easy on his brother.

Grayson drew his hand back, and tripped him up to get him to land backwards on Ethan's bed. Ethan's leg caught on some strewed about clothing from his earlier frenzy, but he quickly tossed it off.

Not bothering to stop because of Ethan's gasp, Grayson dragged him further up the bed till his head was almost at the headboard, and tugged at the hem of Ethan's shirt.  
"Off. Now." He gruffed.  
Ethan chose not to argue, instead quickly taking the advice and tearing away at his shirt. The anticipation was altogether too much as Grayson moved to the hemline of his own shirt.

Grayson wasted no time in discarding his shirt either, and moved to nip and suck once more at Ethan's neck. Ethan felt remorse that he couldn't take a second more to look at Grayson's chest, but to be honest, he was quite familiar with the sight. Who knows how many times he had taken to staring at his brother in his undressed state already.

Usually, Ethan would feel a bit competitive or maybe even humiliated at Grayson pushing him around, but right now it was only turning him on.  
And in all honesty, if it was by Grayson, he might not have minded being fucked. The idea nearly made him shiver, imagining being held down and thrust into by his younger twin.

As he thought this, Grayson didn't stop, but what Ethan had not fully realized in his delirium was that Grayson was moving steadily down his body.

His hands were roaming everywhere, taking their time to pet Ethan's neck and hips as his mouth strayed lower, sucking Ethan's chest, and now running over his stomach. Each kiss and suckle left their own marks over the expanse of his skin, and little nips had made their marks around his throat and nipples.  
Every other movement or so he would take to nipping Ethan's chest, drawing sounds which the older twin could barely control. Then, as Grayson would stop to suck on his chest, Ethan couldn't help but bite back those sounds he was letting out.

Ethan glanced down at Grayson, now just kissing his stomach above where his tip was poking out.  
As Grayson started tucking his fingers into the waistband of Ethan's shorts, Ethan suddenly got nervous.  
"Gray?" He spoke. Hoping his twin understood the unspoken question.  
A question both of where this was going, and whether it was okay to tread that far. Ethan wanted to, my gosh he wanted to, but it was nerve wracking to think that if they went farther than this, there wouldn't be any way to change their minds about it or pretend it didn't happen.

Grayson met Ethan's worried stare and moved up to slot his mouth back over Ethan's.  
"It's okay." He responded simply, pulling softly away from the kiss. "Let me?" Grayson requested.  
It was all he had to say because Ethan was nodding.

Grayson slid Ethan's shorts and boxers off with one movement and moved his head down to run his tongue over the underside of Ethan's cock.

Ethan hissed, drawing his hand up to cover his mouth. Worried he might just cry if even just that had felt so good.  
Grayson didn't stop much to admire the sight of Ethan, figuring he would rather taste him right now.  
So, despite being unpracticed, his gripped Ethan's length in hand and eased it down his throat.  
Involuntarily he closed his eyes against the first wave of nausea as it began to near the back of his throat, but after a quick breath he continued swallowing.  
Ethan on the other hand didn't think he was going to be able to last, hitting the back of his head against his pillow in frustration, his right hand searched for purchase on the bed as his left continued to drown out his moans. He bit into his hand, hoping to at all quell his quickly growing arousal with the minute pain of his teeth in his palm. Grayson had been too cruel, or perhaps kind? As he sucked Ethan all the way down till the point where his nose pressed into the soft curls of hair Ethan had at the base. Grayson's inhales were deep as he slid his mouth repeatedly down Ethan's cock.

Grayson was running short of air, and pulled his mouth off Ethan achingly slow to breathe deeply.  
Seeing Ethan shiver with the absence of his tongue was dreadfully hot.  
"Here Ethan, put your hand here." Grayson said, leading Ethan's right hand to lightly run through his hair.

Grayson moved back down, this time taking Ethan's length more easily. Gaining confidence, he began to get playful, prodding the base of Ethan's cock with his tongue. Becoming bored with just that, he began to also roll his tongue over the underside, occasionally stopping to once again hollow his cheeks and suck.

Moving his hands down between Ethan's thighs, Grayson rubbed circles into them with his thumbs, moving his hands upwards to press a thumb into his balls.  
Sucking Ethan's cock hadn't dampened his own hard-on at all. But all Grayson could do for himself as he sucked off his twin was roll into the mattress. Still, even just the sounds of Ethan's bit back moans were enough of a turn-on to be driving him nuts.

Ethan's cock was twitching like crazy, his flesh soft and pliable inside his mouth.  
His dick was hot and getting increasingly wet, dripping bitter precum against the back of his tongue.

A little more teasing had Ethan coming down his throat, fast and without warning. The small of his back arching away from the bed as he trembled.  
It took all Grayson had within him not to choke or accidentally bite down. Thank goodness Ethan ate pineapple more than anyone else in existence, or he felt like he might've just thrown up if his cum was any more bitter.

Drawing his head up quickly, he turned to swallow and cough some of the roughness out of his throat. "Fuck, E, warn me next time." Grayson croaked. Roughly, he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Hoping Ethan's cum wasn't somehow dribbling out.  
A little delirious Ethan responded: "There's gonna be a next time? I think you're gonna kill me Grayson."

Grayson laughed at the drowsy sounding response. Shifting to hover back over Ethan as he planted kisses over his cheek. Ethan hummed like he was about to drift off.  
But suddenly remembered Grayson hadn't finished, he instead moved his hand to search for Grayson's leaking dick.

Finding his cock straining against his lounge pants, he took him in hand and slid his palm over Grayson slowly. Twisting his wrist as he jerked him and thumbed at his tip.

Grayson shook a bit on his arms, doing his best to stay quiet at Ethan's soft yet strong grip.  
"Hah, ah- it's okay Ethan, you don't have to do that."  
Grayson panted.

Ethan looked at Grayson deadpan. "Gray, you literally just drank my cum, I'm letting you finish."  
Grayson met Ethan's gaze and couldn't help but want to kiss him again. He moved towards it and surprisingly Ethan let him.

When they connected again it felt like relief. Despite the taste of himself on Grayson's tongue, Ethan was already gaining back some awareness as the two pressed together. Grayson's mouth was hot and if it weren't for refractory periods, Ethan couldn't imagine why else he wasn't already hard again. Grayson groaned at Ethan's steady teasing on his cock. Ethan's hold got tighter, but without any lotion, it was unfortunately rough.

Grayson's precum would have almost been enough with how turned on he felt, but he could feel how tired Ethan was in the way he was beginning to let Grayson mostly just thrust into his hand.

"Ethan, if you wanna let me finish, turn over." Grayson demanded.  
Ethan looked a little frightened at the request, knowing what typically came next. "Do you mean you want to-?" He stopped, leaving his question hanging.

Grayson rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, I'm not stupid. Obviously we need to prep you for that first, and unless you've been doing it yourself I'm not gonna ruin your ass." He explained.  
Ethan felt relieved, but still confused. "What are you going to do then?" He asked.  
"Just turn over." Grayson repeated.

This time Ethan obeyed, rolling onto his stomach and putting his chin over his crossed arms. "Like this?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at his twin.

Grayson lifted him by the hips though, forcing him on his elbows and onto his knees. "No." Was all Grayson said as he pressed Ethan's thighs together and began thrusting between them.

The sudden movement felt strange to Ethan, stirring him up again, as it felt like Grayson was trying to actually fuck him as his dick rubbed itself underneath his balls and through his legs.  
Embarrassed, Ethan could already feel himself getting hard again, simply from Grayson's hard dick thrusting against the underside of his own and the sound of their hips pounding together.  
Ethan buried his head into his pillow, letting himself feel how much Grayson wanted him. Part of him had wished that he would have prepped himself now; if only to feel Grayson's dick plunging inside him instead of just between his legs.

If he told himself that Grayson was going to be doing this even a month ago he wouldn't have believed it, but he also couldn't understand why it hadn't happened sooner.

Grayson moans started releasing more often, turning into heaving breaths and soft grunts against his back.  
Ethan was close again too, almost sobbing at the need to have Grayson's hand back on his cock.

Grayson reached for the back of Ethan's neck and grabbed roughly as he began to thrust harder, Ethan squeezing more tightly, both because of his own arousal and to compensate for the slipperiness gathering between his legs. His face was being pressed into the pillow and it's like he couldn't inhale from the hot tightness in his chest. Ethan's dick felt so close to coming he swore he was bursting with the need for it.

Ethan huffed. "Gray, Gray please touch me. F-fahh I'm so close." He whined.  
Even despite his fast thrusts, Grayson took him in hand, matching pace.  
Finally Ethan was coming again over his sheet, wet and diluted from the sheer amount of it.  
Grayson was close behind, moving from between Ethan's legs, to rubbing instead against his entrance, shaking and leaving his hole wet. Grayson stopped to admire it a second, pulling his cheeks apart to look at Ethan's ass which was dripping from his cum.

As Ethan collapsed on the bed, satisfied, Grayson was soon to join him, rolling onto his back and pulling Ethan into his chest.

"So... are you still planning on running away." Grayson teased, stroking softly along Ethan's arm and placing a kiss to his head.  
Ethan was unamused however. "Oh fuck you." He groused.

"Mmm, that sounds nice, but maybe tomorrow." Grayson joked, laughing. Ethan couldn't help but laugh too: feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just the typical don't leave hate speech, yada yada, and all that.


End file.
